Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc
The Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc is a major story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, one of the most important events in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, where Soma, along with his his friends and rivals put their experience to the test; all to pursue the most prestigious prize of all in the academy, Elite 10 Council 1st Seat Succession. Plot Prologue The official entrance for the event has been announced and Sōma, with his friends and rivals, are among the chosen 60 participant for the Autumn Election. It is also introduces some of the new characters into the manga series, such as Etsuya Eizan, Miyoko Hōjō, Nao Sadatsuka into the storyline as Etsuya, who was the cameo during the Karaage Wars Tale, is having a hostile rivalry against Soma after he decline Etsuya's offer; while Miyoko and Nao's appearances as the chosen entrants of the Autumn Election. Chapters:39, 40 Returns Of A Legend While celebrating their entry, the Polar Star Gang received a sudden visit by Jōichirō Yukihira (formerly Saiba), the Polar Star Golden Era legends and the Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer. His return would not just shocked Soma and the Gang about his relationship between him and Sōma, his legendary achievements, but his amazing cookery has made the Gang realized the Yukihira Family is more than amazing. In the same time, Sōma's growth would put into a test as Jōichirō issues a cooking challenge and the Battle of Yukihira Family has changed the minds of those who witness, particular Megumi as she assumes that Soma's consistent challenge against his father is the reason for Soma to become an amazing person she knew. Chapters:41, 42, 43 Quest For Curry Dishes The theme for this year Autumn Election would be curry, and almost everyone return to their hometown to train their cooking skills. It is also introduces Jun Shiomi, the former Polar Star Gang Golden Era Legend, and Akira Hayama, Shiomi's personal assistant who gifted with sharp nose and forte in cooking curry theme dishes. This chapter is further explore Akira's cookery and Jun's grudge against Saiba that is spreed through Sōma himself. Ii also focuses the early rivalry between Sōma and Akira, to which their different views of cookery would collide. Chapters:44, 45, 46(Part 1 Conclusion) Preparation For the Event Shortly after the visit, both Sōma and Megumi begin to work on their very first curry dishes. With his revelation about his father's iron training, both physically and mentally, his tale would gave a proper motivations for both Sōma and Megumi to create the dish they unfamiliar with. Besides Sōma, all 60 participants would too put their cookery into practice as the days for Autumn Election draws near. Chapters: 46 Tōtsuki Autumn Election:The Preliminary Round As the Autumn Elections has finally approaches, all 60 participants embrace themselves to becoming the future legends and inducted as the 92nd Generation Students by the director of the academy, Senzaemon Nakiri. Here, the participants had to face the 3 hour time limit and with only 8 spots (the top 4 of each respective Block) for the Main Tournament, nobody afford to lose until the appearance of the prestigious VIP becomes the judge, such as Sendawara Twins of the Haubi Food Cooperation, Natsume & Orie, makes only the few brave and bold enough to make the dishes for impression. It split into 2 parts as the story focuses in different situations; Block A focuses on Sōma and friends while Block B focuses on Megumi's. It is also introduces some of the prime elements in the storyline, includes every rival's credibility to make their dish, especially for Megumi whose growth is now put into the test to prove herself that she is not weak as all the students thought to be. This also illustrate in depth about other rival's cookery skills and their personal interactions would soon revealed some of their reason for their resolution earn the spot for the Main Tournament. As the Preliminary Round draws it's conclusion , only Alice (95), Akira (94), Sōma (93), Ryō (93), Hisako (92), Unnamed Brute (91), Takumi (90) & Megumi (88) advances to the Main Tournament. Chapters:47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59 Road to the Main Tournament As the Preliminary Rounds has finally concluded, the Gang celebrated Sōma and Megumi's qualification to the Main Tournament, with Ikumi and the Aldini Twins joins the fray. Some time after the party, both Sōma and Megumi going outside with Satoshi to the local cooking class, the DEF Kitchen, to ease up their tension for the Main Tournament. Chapter: 60, 61, 62 (Part 1 Conclusion) Tōtsuki Autumn Election:Main Tournament The 43rd Annual Autumn Election begins its Main Tournament round! When a loss in this cooking elimination tournament means that they give up their chance at the Elite Ten, who will stand on top? Chapter: 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67 Epilogue ---Coming Soon!---- Characters Recurring Characters *Sōma Yukihira *Erina Nakiri *Hisako Arato *Megumi Tadokoro *Satoshi Isshiki *Ryōko Sakaki *Yūki Yoshino *Shun Ibusaki *Zenji Marui *Ikumi Mito *Takumi Aldini *Isami Aldini *Alice Nakiri *Ryō Kurokiba *Etsuya Eizan (Official appearance) *Urara Kawashima *Fumio Daimidō *Jōichirō Yukihira *Senzaemon Nakiri *Roland Chapelle New Characters *Miyoko Hōjō *Nao Sadatsuka *Jun Shiomi *Akira Hayama *Natsume Sendawara *Orie Sendawara *Osaji Kita *Shingo Andō *Shigenoshin Kōda *Makito Minatozaka *Yua Sasaki *Takao Miyazato *DEF Kitchen Children *Kyōichi Makime (Flashback) *Kiyo (Flashback) Mentioned *Gin Dōjima *Kojirō Shinomiya Trivia *Currently, this arc is the longest with a total of 29 chapters so far as of May 1st. Category:Manga Category:Story Arc